Enter Yuki the dog demon warrioress
by Xx Adorned by love xX
Summary: When the Inu gang set off to help a village they see a woman who looks just like Inuyasha fighting the demon attacking the village and soon Inuyasha realizes that the woman is his sister that he thought died in a cliff accident.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my head for so long so now is the time to let you guys hear the story enjoy. **

Kag pov

I was walking through the forest with Sango in search of a hot spring, when we finally found one we took off our clothes and got in, the water felt so good on my sore muscles fighting demons every day is hard work but I'm just glad I get to relax.

We talked about random things for awhile until Shippo came running towards us saying that Inuyasha he smelled the stench of blood and another scent near by and wanted to check it out and that if it was a demon then he wanted us to be there to help.

I sighed and grabbed my towel and got out of the spring once I was out I turned and saw Sango getting out while drying herself off with her towel, Shippo had already ran back to tell the guys that we're on our way.

"I wonder what that other scent could be" Sango said. "I don't know what it is but we got to go investigate" I said. Sango nodded and we took off.

Once we reached the camp site I immediately hopped on Inuyaha's back While Sango, Miroku, And Shippo got on Kirara. We all started heading northwest of the forest and as we were running/flying a village came into view. And what I saw was unbelievable.

The whole village was on fire and people were running and screaming all over the place but that's not what surprised me, in the center of the village was a snake demon and it looked like it's eye was bleeding and it was hissing at something but I couldn't see it, but that's when a girl came into view.

She had on a mid-thigh length white kimono with mid night blue flowers on it and a mid night blue ribbon going around her mid section. She also had black bindings around her arms and legs, she was carrying two big swords but they were slightly smaller than Inuyasha's.

The thing that got to me the most was her hair and face. Her hair was silver like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and her eyes were golden and she had three purple claw shaped stripes on each side of her face sort of like Sesshomaru. And she had two fuzzy dog ears on her head like Inuyasha.

I gasped and looked at Inuyasha, he had a stunned look on his face. I looked back at the others and they had the same expression too.

Inu pov

I could not believe what I was seeing, there's a girl who looks like me and sesshomaru out in the middle of this village fighting a snake demon.

I quickly shook off the shock when I heard the girl scream, the snake had it's tail rapped around her and it looked like it was tightening it's grip, I had to do something.

I jumped high in the air while withdrawing my tetsusaiga and aiming for the center of the snake's tail. I sliced right through it's tail and it let go of the girl, the snake started hissing in pain and it started sticking it's tongue out trying to find my scent. Once it found me it started chasing me trying to eat me but that's when I looked back at the girl at she took out two swords and connected the handles together and started twirling the connected swords in the air above her and jumped in the air and landed on top of the snake's head, once she was up there she stabbed her sword in the demon's head and twisted it to the other side.

The snake hissed and the girl yelled "I know you can talk so speak!" the snake tried to shake her off but failed and I heard the girl growl in frustration and thrust the sword deeper in it's head and disconnected the second sword from the other and stabbed the snake in the eye that wasn't wounded and that's when I heard the snake speak. "Okay I'll talk just stop!"

The girl smirked and yelled "Why were you attacking this village!" the snake said "because they stole my peace". Both me and the girl got confused looks and the girl asked "What peace are you talking about?"

"The children of this village were snooping around my nest and they found my eggs and started messing with them, that's when two of my eggs broke and they took the other 4 back to this village " the snake exclaimed.

"I just came here to get my eggs and my revenge" the snake said. "I know your heart broken and angry but you don't have to cause all this destruction on this one small village, but I must ask you where were **you** during the time?" I looked at the snake and she was saying "I was out hunting".

The girl sighed and said "Then your wrong too" the snake hissed in anger and said "How can you just stand there and call me wrong, I was merely going to get food-" But the girl cut her off and said "But you were the one who left your eggs unprotected which led to the children braking your eggs and taking the rest!".

The snake fell silent and whispered a small "your right… I shouldn't be doing all this when it was my fault the whole time, please accept my apologies" and with that the girl took her swords out of the snake's head and eye and the demon slithered into the darkness.

Then I heard the girl whisper "apology accepted" and she turned and started walking towards me while putting her swords back into their sheaths that were attached to her back and looked me in the eyes and I was shocked.

Here stood a girl I mean woman who looked just like me, she had the silver hair and golden eyes to prove it. the only difference was the fact that the tip of her ears and hair was black.

The woman then smiled and said "Thanks for the help Inuyasha" Now I was beyond freaked how did she know my name. "Ummm your welcome but how do you know my name?" I asked. The woman just smirked and looked at in sky and grinned, "How about I tell you later right now I think its time you meet someone that you were the best of friends with" she said. Then she yelled "MIZUKI!" I looked up and gasped. There was a huge black and white cat demon flying down towards us and it roared and snow and wind surrounded it and once that cleared there stood a small black and white kitten that looked like Kirara but with different colors and a different shape on it's forehead.

The cat ran to the woman and she caught it in her arms and turned to me, "Now tell me that you don't remember us" she said. I focused on the two of them and then thought back to the past when I was a kid.

Flashback

_A young Inuyasha was running in a field and he was laughing that's when he turned and looked behind him and saw a little girl in a thigh length white kimono with mid night blue flowers on I and a ribbon the same color as the flowers around her stomach and black bindings around her arms and legs, with silver hair and golden eyes and three purple claw marks on each side of her face and two fuzzy little dog ears on her head, the tips of her hair and ears were black and she was giggling and running after him. They looked like they were having fun when a woman's voice called. "Inuyasha Yuki time for lunch!" the little girl stopped and yelled "coming mother!" then she turned back and yelled "yashie mother says its time to eat!" Inuyasha stopped running and turn to run back to the girl, once he reached her the linked hands and started walking back home._

_Once lunch was over Inuyasha ran into his room and grabbed a red ball and ran back to his mother and asked "Mother can me and Yuki go back outside to play?" He mother nodded and said "You two can go play but be careful". Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Yuki's hand and they ran outside._

_Inuyasha was running with the ball and Yuki was running after him, once she got close to him she tackled him and the tumbled to the ground. Yuki reached out and grabbed the ball from Inuyasha and started running into the forest. Inuyasha saw this and got off the ground to run after her that's when he heard a scream and it was coming from the forest, Inuyasha ran into the forest to see what happened and he saw Yuki was hanging over a waterfall that was 50 feet below her and she had her legs rapped around a branch hanging upside down clutching the ball to her chest and she was trembling , Inuyasha yelled for her to hang on while he jumped on a near by rock leaping closer to her, he repeated this action until he was 3 feet away from Yuki. _

"_Yuki I need you to try reach for me it's the only way I can help you!" he yelled. But Yuki was to afraid of highs to ever try and reach 3 feet across to get to Inuyasha._

_Yuki shook her head and clutched the ball tighter to her chest, and that's when the branch started to crack and Inuyasha gasped and yelled "YUKI YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY HAND NOW!" Yuki still didn't move and she closed her eyes. That's when the whole branch snapped in half and Yuki started falling 50 feet to the water she was screaming and trying to grab on to different branches but missed every one and fell into the water drifting away from Inuyasha. He kept calling her name but she wouldn't move she was knocked unconscious when her head hit a rock in the water. Inuyasha started crying on the rock when she started to drift out of site. _

_Inuyahsa climbed back up the rocks and started walking home with his head down, once he got there his mother ran up to him and dropped to her knees and asked in a worried and scared tone "Inuyasha where is your sister?" Inuyasha's shoulders shook and he lifted his head showing his mother the tears that were falling from his eyes, Once his mother saw his tears she knew what they meant and she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her chest and started crying while rocking back and forth, Inuyasha hugged his mother back and cried into her chest. He would never see his sister again._

_End of flashback_

I gasped and looked at the woman before me and whispered "Yuki?"

**I know everyone hates cliff hangers but hey they make stories more exciting I'm just glad to get this idea out of my head, hope you liked this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kag pov

I stood next to Sango and Miroku and we watched Inuyasha talk to the woman who fought the snake demon and the woman looked up and started to grin and she looked back to Inuyasha and said one last thing before yelling "MIZUKI!" up to the sky and that's when I saw it.

A cat demon came flying down towards them and it roared and snow and wind started to surround it and once that cleared, there stood a small cat that looked like Kirara, but it was white and black.

The cat meowed softly and it ran to the woman and jumped into her open arms, the woman turned to Inuyasha and I heard her say "Now tell me that you don't remember us" and I saw Inuyasha stare at the ground, he looked like he was in deep thought.

A minute passed and Inuyasha looked back to the woman and whispered in disbelief "Yuki". "The one and only bro" Yuki said, suddenly Inuyasha grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her into a bear hug while the Mizuki jumped on his shoulder and rubbed her head on his cheek.

"Yuki I missed you so much I thought I had lost you forever but you alive" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha I was never dead I almost died but I didn't" Yuki said. Inuyasha pulled back took Mizuki off his shoulder to hold her in his arms and said "We'll talk about this later but for now I want you to meet my friends"

Inuyasha walked towards us and Yuki followed and he introduced us one by one, he started with Sango and Kirara then Miroku then Shippo then me.

Once we all got to know each other I asked everyone to come back to the campsite because me and Sango weren't done with our baths. So we all started walking back and once we got there Yuki decided to join us in the hot spring because the smell of blood was irritating her.

The three of us were relaxing in the water and I just wanted to ask Yuki so many questions so I asked.

"Hey Yuki" I said. She turned to me and smiled "Yes Kagome" she said. "What happened that got you separated from Inuyasha and your mother all those years ago?" I asked. Yuki looked down at the water with a sad expression and tears started to from in her eyes, I didn't want her to cry so I decided to drop the question, "Its okay Yuki you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I mean I understand how it makes you feel" I said calmly. Yuki shook her head and wiped her eyes and said "No its okay Kagome I don't mind you asking its just the thought makes me sad, but it all happened when me and Inuyasha were younger and we were playing with Inuyasha's favorite red ball and while we were running I tackled him and took the ball and ran into the woods and slipped off a cliff".

Me and Sango gasped and made a gesture for her to go on. "I fell a few feet down until a grabbed on to a branch and clung to it for dear life, that is until I heard the branch crack and I realized I was still holding Inuyasha's ball and I didn't want to lose it so I turned upside down and latched my legs around the branch and hugged the ball to my chest" Yuki paused and wiped the forming tears from her eyes and she continued.

"So after that Inuyasha came and tried to save me but I was to afraid to let go of the branch and when I made that foolish decision the branch broke and I fell down into the water and I was knocked out cold by a rock and I felt my body being carried away by the currents all I heard before I passed out was Inuyasha calling my name"

Yuki started crying and me and Sango had tears in our eyes to so we wadded over to her and embraced Yuki in our arms and cried with her.

After crying for a good 5 minutes we all wiped our faces and cleaned up and got dressed, we didn't feel like going back to the camp so we climbed onto a giant rock that was a few feet away from the hot spring.

Once we were up there we talked some more and Yuki told me and Sango about how she went from village to village killing the demons that were terrorizing the people. She also stayed in a few of the villages because of the lords gratitude. "So you grew up by yourself the whole time?" Sango asked. Yuki nodded and said "I was separated from Inuyasha and my mother when I was 7 and I guess sense that something was wrong because she came to find me and once she did she saw I was in the middle of a battle with a demon that was terrorizing a village and she came to help, we won the fight but we were exhausted so the lord of the village was so grateful that he let us stay and ever since that day we have been traveling from village to village helping people.

I thought Yuki's story was astonishing, she actually grew up without her family and was taking care of herself since she was little. "Yuki you never got scared while you were alone?" I asked. Yuki looked at me and said "I was scared at first but once Mizuki found me I didn't feel alone I just thought as long as somebody is with me I have nothing to fear".

Sango finally stood up and said while stretching "I think its time we headed back to camp" I nodded and helped Yuki to her feet and we all jumped down from the rock and started walking back to the camp site.

normal pov

Once the girls got to the camp they saw the boys and cats were already fast asleep, Mizuki and Kirara changed into their demon forms and curled up next to each other with shippo snuggled in Kirara's fur.

Yuki walked over to Inuyasha who was asleep under a tree that was closet to the camp, she knelt down in front of him and she moved his bangs up and she kissed his forehead gently before backing away and walking over to Mizuki and laying down while using Mizuki's stomach as a pillow and before she went to sleep she looked at Sango and Kagome and said while smiling "Goodnight Kagome goodnight Sango" The two girls looked at her with the same expression and said "Goodnight Yuki".

**I'm not sure what else to put for the next chapter so can you guys give me some ideas for the next chapter. **


End file.
